Kanniball mask quest
The last fight only has 6 spots, and the spawn on the boss is rather long, so its not a good idea to go with more then six unless you wanna wait forever. Also, the last fight is rather tough, so make sure to go with at least a few level 90+s. Step 1 Gather a good 100-120 kokonuts so you can go throughout the Jungle. You'll need them. Also make sure you have all four quest shells; the Red, Green, Blue and Yellow shells. (25% drops from turtles). Step 2 Once you have gathered the materials, enter the Jungle. Make your way to the Kanniball Chef at 31,6 using the Kannibal map. Be very careful to keep at least 3 squares away from all mobs, as they are all agressive. Once you have reached 31,6 talk to, and give your shells to the Kanniball Chef. Make sure you don't go back to 31,6 or else you will need to gather the shells once again. Step 3 Now go to 29, 7 and kill Kannibal Jav. His mask drops around 50% so you may need to fight him more than once. Next go to 31, 7 and kill Kannibal Archer. His mask drops around 50% so you may need to fight him more than once. Now go to 31, 8 and kill Kannibal Sarbak (he also spawns at 30,11). His mask drops around 50% so you may need to fight him more than once. Last, go to 30, 8, and kill Kannibal Thierry. NOTE: there is a greedevore in his mob, so make sure you can kill it. His mask drops around 50% so you may need to fight him more than once. Step 4 Go south, as deep into moon jungle as you can (to the point where it costs 8 kokonuts per map). Once you can't go any farther (30,11), fall through a hole in the ground, and you'll land on a pirate ship. Avoid being aggressed by the mobs (or you can kill them to get 3 of the four quest items, except the hat); and enter through the big doors in the middle. Step 5 Fight the pirate - The Chouque -(it's different from the ones outside). It's hard. There's only 6 spots in that map and its a small map. The head pirate has 8000(9000) hp, hits +100 a turn. But what makes it really tough are his henchmen. Two cannon dorfs and NakunBra who fire cannonballs with damage and AOE similar to explosive arrow. Can hit most of the group for between 50-150 hps per turn. IMPORTANT: You NEED at least one good eni in your group. I went with a 9x cra, 7x eni, 6x eni, and 7x eca, and we only won because the pirate got trapped in the corner of the map. The pirate mob drops the quest items: Jaw, hook, skull, and hat (and underwear used for exchanging nomoon). Don't expect to get all four in one fight. It took me two, and I was lucky. (Mobs outside also drop quest items: jaw, hook and skull. Highly recommended for group to have high lvls like 100+ with lots of hp for the mobs) Step 6 Once you have all four parts, leave that room, and go through down the stairs. Continue until you are sent back to the main island. Now go back near the zaap to the maze (36,10 - right side). At the end of the maze, talk to the pirate and offer to bring back a new model. He will give you black paint in exchange for the four pirate quest items. For directions in the maze, see Nomoon Quest Step 7 With the four kannibal masks, and black paint, go back to the entrance to moon jungle, and talk to the NPC at 34,5. Choose to show him the mask, and he'll give you a Kanniball mask (random stats) in exchange for the 4 masks and the black paint. The mask is +3-7 damages, lvl 40. Category:Quest